couples
by Lu Weasley
Summary: selected couples
1. seconds

Segundos

* * *

- mais tarde ele se lembraria daquele momento como o mais longo da sua vida, porém foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que Ginny abrisse aquela porta, prometendo nunca mais voltar. E naquele instante o mundo de Draco ruiu.

* * *

resolvi escrever algumas coisinhas durante a aula de história;

espero que gostem, meus casais **favoritos **


	2. ugly truth

The Ugly Truth

* * *

- eu sabia exatamente como Ron se sentia naquele momento, tanto fogo, tanta paixão, tanta excitação pronta para explodir! Sentia-me da mesma maneira! Mas convenhamos, será que ele realmente acreditava que Hermione Granger perderia sua virgindade no quarto de Ginny, com a própria dormindo na cama ao lado com Harry?

* * *

comente! :D é de graça!

- por enquanto ;x


	3. human

Human

* * *

- ambos sabiam que não era certo, que estariam encrencados se alguém os visse ali. Sabiam que estariam sempre em lados opostos de todas as batalhas. Porém, naquele instante, nem Harry e muito menos Pansy pensavam que não deveriam estar juntos, ainda mais se agarrando em um beco escuro, fora da vista de todos. Eles sabiam do erro, mas, errar é humano, não?

* * *

lovelly couples

lovelly coments?

obrigada a todos que leem :)


	4. hapiness

Hapiness

* * *

- Felicidade, Chang não saberia dizer o significado desta palavra, não até conhecer Cedric. Lufa-lufa, amigo de todos, incrivelmente inteligente (alias nunca entenderia o porquê de Cedric não estar na Corvinal). Era ele que fazia seu coração acelerar, durante o Baile de Inverno havia decidido que ficaria ao seu lado para sempre! Ou pelo menos era o que ela esperava, mas após aquela maldita prova no Labirinto, Cho Chang nunca mais quis ouvir aquela maldita palavra.

* * *

meio dark, mas gostei *-* :D


	5. harmony

Harmony

* * *

- sim ela era incrivelmente aluada e isso só fazia aumentar o seu charme, sua peculiaridade era tão intrigante quanto excitante para ele. Ele não tomava conhecimento dos comentários maliciosos e não ligava para as fofocas envolvendo os dois, pois ela estava sempre ao seu lado para distraí-lo, algo que ela fazia incrivelmente bem, e ele fazia questão de comunicá-la isso todos os dias. Nunca houve um casal tão harmonioso quanto os dois. Era quase impossível imaginá-los separados, por isso, instantes após Luna deixar este mundo, Blaise foi encontrá-la do outro lado.

* * *

amei, acho o casal Luna/Blaise tão fofo mas não tem muita gente que escreve sobre eles *-*


	6. i knew it

I knew it.

* * *

- Ela estava comendo na minha mão. Mesmo que não se desse conta Lílian começou a freqüentar as mesmo locai que eu. O corujal havia se tornado meio que nosso ponto de encontro, mesmo que inconscientemente. É, Lily estava na minha mão, e só se deu conta que estava completamente louca por mim no momento em que respondeu, afobadamente, sim. Quando eu a pedi em casamento.

* * *

porque esses sim são pra sempre *-*


	7. ready? GO!

Ready? GO!

* * *

Eu não estava pronto. Pronto para ter filhos, formar uma família. Mas enquanto observava Nymphadora percebi algo que nunca tinha parecido tão feliz, tão brilhante, e então aconteceu, eu me dei conta. Não importavam os meus medos e receios, se nosso filho seria meio lobisomem ou transmorfo, eu e Tonks enfrentaríamos isso juntos e quando nosso filho nascer nós o amaremos da mesma maneira, se não mais!

* * *

Nosso lobisomen favorito!


	8. highway to heaven

Highway to haeven

* * *

Mon Dieu! Sim, eu estava chocada, muito chocada, nunca tinha visto Gui daquela maneirrra, completamente exaltado! Grrrunia e rugia como se fosse un lobo, eu não sabia o que fazerrr. Mas no instante en que olhei en seuss olhos, vi os olhos do meu amorrr, meu Gui. Acalmá-lo errra muito complicado, muito complexo. Poções, feitiços, encantamentos, tudo dava cerrrto, por algum tempo. Porrrém alguns meses depois eu descobri o que realmente o acalmava, errra o som da minha voz, e o meu colo, naqueles momentos eu tinha o meu Gui de volta.

* * *

segundo lobisomen favorito! :D sudhashdhasi


	9. running to happiness

running to happiness.

* * *

- " provavelmente arrancarão minha cabeça por isso!" era só isso que Draco conseguia pensar enquanto corria.

Assim como o Mestre havia ordenado, ele tinha descido aos calabouços da mansão Malfoy buscar a prisioneira. Mas não acreditou quando viu aqueles cabelos cor de fogo e quando seu perfume de hortências invadiu suas narinas, deixando-o entorpecido.

Com o barulho da porta pesada sendo arrastada Ginevra levantou seu rosto e encarou-o com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate; não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra, quando Malfoy se deu conta ele estava correndo, fugindo ao lado daquela mulher que havia enfeitiçado-o, ia buscar sua felicidade com a fêmea-Weasel e o "lado do bem" , mesmo que isso parecesse meio impossível.

* * *

porque D/G é o que há :)


	10. abetter

abetter

* * *

- Não era por amor que nos casávamos, mas pela mais pura conveniência, de que adiantava-me amá-lo? Rodolphus estava disposto a dar-me seu sobrenome e sua honra enquanto eu lhe daria minha fortuna. Em nossa primeira noite juntos ele foi calmo e paciente, não estava esperando por isso, esperava que tomasse o que era seu e jogasse-me de lado.

Ele abraçou-me e assim ficamos a noite inteira, e nas noites posteriores.

Ninguém sabia, eramos melhores amigos. Em frente a sociedade eramos um casal frio e calculista, à noite amantes freneticos.

Ninguém nunca entenderia os olhares cúmplices dos Lestrange.

* * *

casal blergh, mas o dia dos namorados está chegando então...

mais algumas fics até dia 12-

bjao


	11. chemistry

chemistry

* * *

- estávamos a poucos passos, apesar da imensidão daquela sala mal iluminada, toda minha juventude vinha a aflorar no momento, e cada movimento sutil da parte dele era capitado por cima de meus óculos meia-lua.  
- Alvo, alcance-me a ampulheta. - soou sua voz melódica, ordenando-me por trás do livro grosso de alquimia.  
Demorei alguns segundos para realmente compreender o que havia dito, e distraídamente procurei por realizar o pedido de Grindewald sem que meus olhos o perdessem de vista, por mais que soubesse que nem por um minuto deixaria de estar bem ali ao meu lado. Esse receio, essa apreensão de ter que passar o quanto mais tempo possível ao lado dele intrigava a minha própria mente, era como uma equação nova a solucionar, de uma química ainda desconhecida até para mim.

* * *

total e completamente feita pela minha parceira de fanfict luna rocha :D 3

então esperamos Reviews *-*


	12. she never taught me that

_Severus and Lily_

Ela sempre fora a única pessoa que realmente o compreendia. Mesmo quando ele não desejava ser compreendido.

Ele a ensinou a aceitar a _magia_ em sua vida.

Ela o ensinou o que é amar.

Ele a ensinou todo aquele mundo cheio de surpresas e felicidade.

Ela o ensinou que a sua amizade era essencial.

Ele a ensinou que sua Amortentia tinha o cheiro do perfume levemente adocicado de Lily.

Mas ela não o ensinou a cuidar de um _coração_ partido.

* * *

atendendo a pedidos eu fiz alguma coisinha (:


End file.
